Tigerstar (AVoS)
Tigerheart is a dark golden tabby tom with amber eyesRevealed in Long Shadows and a torn ear. History In the Power of Three Series Dark River :Tigerkit is born to Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, along with his two littermates, Dawnkit and Flamekit. :He and his siblings' birth is announced to the Clans during a Gathering by Blackstar. Despite Tigerstar being killed quite some time ago, many of the cats were startled by Tawnypelt's decision to name him after his dreaded grandfather. Outcast :In Outcast, Tawnypelt remarks to Squirrelflight that Tigerkit has already perfected his hunting crouch. Out of the three kits, Tigerkit seems to like Lionpaw the best. When Tawnypelt is asked to come to the mountains, she in nervous about leaving her kits, but Snowbird offers to take care of them while she's away. ''Eclipse :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Sol go to the ShadowClan camp, Tigerkit goes up to Lionpaw and demands if he's grown and claims he will be even bigger next time they meet. Long Shadows :Tigerpaw is Oakfur's apprentice. Later, Tawnypelt takes him, Dawnpaw and Flamepaw to ThunderClan, where they were permitted to stay until ShadowClan was out from under Sol's control. His mentor in ThunderClan is Brackenfur. :Dawnpaw asks if they could have a piece of freshkill and ThunderClan permits them to, and they tackle the fresh kill pile, eating all the dry pieces and leaving the ThunderClan cats with the wet ones. Later, Tigerpaw is guilty for his actions, and he apologizes. :Tigerpaw was part of the group of cats that made the fake sign, in order for Blackstar to believe in StarClan again. :Later, Tigerpaw compared his fur with Lionblaze's, saying that he outstretched his golden paw to Lionblaze's paw. ''Sunrise :He is back in ShadowClan and continues his warrior training under Oakfur. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Now a warrior, Tigerheart greets Lionblaze at one of the Gatherings, but the ThunderClan warrior cruelly ignores him, along with Flametail and Dawnpelt. He is chosen, along with Toadfoot, to go with two cats from each other Clan - Lionblaze and Dovepaw from ThunderClan, Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan, and Rippletail and Petalfur from RiverClan - to find out what possibly could have happened to the water in the lake. :When fighting the beavers, he helps dismantle the dam, and almost drowns when the logs fall into the stream. :It is noted he is friendlier to the other warriors than his Clanmate, Toadfoot, especially to Dovepaw. It is also hinted that he may have a liking to Dovepaw, often telling her that "he'll protect her". :Lionblaze and Jayfeather think that Tigerheart is being trained by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest, as Lionblaze saw him use a battle move of Tigerstar's during the battle with the beavers. Jayfeather suspects that he may have been recruited by the Dark Forest. Fading Echoes :When Jayfeather is out for a walk at night near the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border, he runs into Tigerheart, who is pacing along the border. When Jayfeather asks him why he is out, he dodges the questions, not offering a direct answer. :Later, a ThunderClan patrol finds ShadowClan scent of a single warrior on their side of the border. They examine the scent trail, trying to find out what warrior it was, and none of them can tell who it was except Dovepaw, who doesn't tell anyone. Soon a ShadowClan border patrol containing Tigerheart sees them and asks what they are doing. When ThunderClan tells them, they grow angry and say that ThunderClan is falsely accusing them. Tigerheart acts quite defiant towards the ThunderClan warriors, refusing to admit that a ShadowClan warrior would have crossed the border. Thornclaw tells them to smell the scent trail to see for themselves, but the warriors point out that if they walk over to ThunderClan's side to smell it, they would leave a new ShadowClan scent trail. However, Tigerheart steps up and declares he will go over to search for ShadowClan scent. Dovepaw realizes that he is cleverly doing this so that his old scent will be covered up by his new scent before anyone knows it was him. He then declares that he can't smell anything other than ThunderClan, and while the rest of the warriors continue to argue, Dovepaw takes him aside and asks him why he was on their side of the border. He desperately pleads her not to tell anyone that it was him, and that he can't tell her why he was there until the next Gathering. She hesitates, but agrees to keep his secret. :At the Gathering, Dovepaw finds him after the leaders have spoken and asks him once again why he was in ThunderClan territory. He anxiously tells her that he can't reveal why, but begs her to still keep his secret. She is frustrated, but still agrees to not reveal it to anyone. She also comments in her thoughts that she thinks that Tigerheart is handsome. :At the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, Tigerheart fights fiercely for his Clan. Dovepaw sees him rushing towards Ivypaw, but when the two of them near each other, they stop, give a slight nod to each other, then go find other cats to fight. Dovepaw stares at the two cats, wondering and feeling jealous. Quotes Character Pixels File:Tigerheart.kit.png| Kit Version File:Tigerheart.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Tigerheart.warrior.png| Warrior Version Family Members '''Father:' :Rowanclaw:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Mother: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Sister: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Brother: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Grandfather: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :Goldenflower:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncle: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans, page 2: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Reveald in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Great-Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SnowkitRevealed in A Dangerous Path, pg 44: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters